


Inspection

by Malohkeh



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen, Metafiction, Parody
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malohkeh/pseuds/Malohkeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C’est l’heure de l’inspection, et les incohérences de leurs personnages vont leur revenir en pleine face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aaron Hotchner

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Inspection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/70413) by [tfm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfm/pseuds/tfm). 



> L'histoire se déroule en fin de saison 5

Scénaristiquement parlant, c'était une heure tardive d'un jeudi après-midi, et environ un jour et demi avant que la prochaine affaire ne tombe. Ce serait apparemment un tournant important de la série, ce qui signifiait que l'affaire serait éreintante à la fois physiquement et psychologiquement. Et Hotch était à peu près certain que Reid allait encore se faire enlever.

Parfois, il détestait vraiment ces périodes. C'était peut-être bien appréciable pour la chaîne, mais c'était son équipe qui devait faire face au traumatisme. Ils avaient beau être des personnages de fiction, cela ne signifiait pas qu'ils étaient incapables de ressentir la douleur.

Quoi qu'il en soit, à cause de la nature fictionnelle du travail, il n'était pas obligé de faire quoi que ce soit tant que le récit ne se concentrait pas sur lui. Il était libre d'outrepasser les limites imposées par l'univers tant qu'il y revenait à temps pour l'affaire.

La plupart du temps, cependant, Hotch préférait rester dans son bureau à travailler sur la paperasse – cela l'aider à rester dans son personnage.

Il releva la tête en entendant qu'on frappait à sa porte.

Il fronça les sourcils.

L'homme était habillé de manière professionnelle : costume, cravate, bretelles, lunettes. Techniquement, il ne détonnait pas dans l'immeuble, mais d'un autre coté, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était bien trop détaillé pour un figurant, et pourtant Hotch ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu où que ce soit.

\- Agent Hotchner ?

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda sévèrement Hotch, sans quitter des yeux l'homme étrange qui se tenait à la porte de son bureau.

\- Paul Swift, Département de Continuité des Fictions. Je suis ici pour l'inspection de votre canon.

L'expression renfrognée de Hotch demeura en entendant ces mots.

\- L'inspection de mon canon ? Au milieu d'un tournant du scénario ? Je croyais que ces inspections avaient ordinairement lieu pendant la pause d'été.

\- Il y a eu des plaintes. Des incohérences dans votre background, entre autre.

Il frappa deux fois de son stylo le porte-bloc qu'il tenait.

\- Il faut que je m'entretienne avec tous les personnages principaux.

Hotch esquissa un geste vers le téléphone de son bureau, mais Swift l'interrompit abruptement :

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. J'ai fait en sorte qu'ils reviennent au bureau. J'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous en premier, si cela vous va.

Il marqua une pause, et nota quelque chose sur son porte-bloc.

\- Comme ça le pire sera derrière moi.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? demanda Hotch en plissant les yeux.

\- Dites-moi, Agent Hotchner…

Sans attendre une invitation, Swift s'assit sur la chaise faisant face à celle de Hotch.

\- …comment est mort votre père ?

Il y eu un long silence inconfortable.

\- Selon mes notes, vous avez attribuée la mort de votre père à une crise cardiaque dans l'épisode _The Tribe_ de la saison un, puis à un cancer des poumons une saison plus tard, dans _Ashes and Dust_. Quelle version est la vraie ?

\- Ce n'est pas contre les règles de continuité de mentir à un suspect, pointa Hotch.

\- Mais cela est contraire à votre personnalité, contra Swift. Et Comportement hors Personnalité c'est bien plus grave que Contradiction de Background. Dans tous les cas, Evan Abby n'était pas un suspect quand vous avez révélé cette information. Ce n'était qu'un délit mineur, vous n'aurez donc qu'un avertissement, mais il y a quelques autres incohérences dont j'aimerais parler avec vous.

\- Très bien, céda Hotch avec un regard noir, déjà irrité par la présence de l'inspecteur.

\- Vous étiez procureur autrefois, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Et un membre du S.W.A.T. ?

\- En effet.

\- Après quoi, vous avez rejoint le Bureau Fédéral d'Investigation ?

\- Oui.

\- Et selon votre livre souvenir du lycée de 1987 qui apparaît dans la première partie de _The Fisher King_ , vous avez 39 ans. Dans _Faceless, Nameless_ , on vous donne environ 43 ans. Dans les deux cas, ces nombres semblent un tantinet… irréalistes, si on peut dire.

Hotch leva un sourcil :

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ma carrière est « irréaliste ».

\- Si vous me permettez, fit Paul en se penchant en avant, imaginons une sortie du lycée à dix-huit ans. L'Université et l'Ecole de Droit vous auraient demandées pas moins de sept ans, après quoi vous étiez procureur et, au vu de votre compétence, vous l'avez été pendant un certain temps. Sans même prendre en considération la période passée au S.W.A.T., on dirait presque que vous avez réussi à faire rentrer deux carrières différentes en une seule vie.

Hotch ne répondit rien.

\- Ais-je besoin de vous rappeler que l'utilisation des machines à voyager dans le temps et des modificateurs de réalité est strictement prohibé dans les fictions Criminelles ? La partie vingt-sept, sous-partie quatre du Code des Genres en Télévision vous autorise, si vous le désirez, à passer dans le Crime Surnaturel, mais cela inclurait des frais de « rebondissement grotesque. » Vous avez flirté avec le surnaturel dans _Cold Comfort_ et _Demonology_ , mais toute référence explicite faite dans le but de contourner les règles de continuité aboutira à une lourde sanction. En l'état actuel des choses, des efforts doivent être faits afin de régler ces problèmes de temporalité, ou vous risquez d'être accusé de crime de background.

\- Bien sûr, fit Hotch, sans même se soucier de cacher le venin qui commençait à transparaître dans sa voix.

Il avait ses raisons pour les transgressions citées. Des raisons qu'un homme comme Paul Swift ne pourrait jamais comprendre.

Swift fit claquer sa langue et marqua quelques annotations supplémentaires sur son document. Hotch dut résister à l'envie de le lui arracher des mains et de le lui mettre dans la figure. Le Aaron Hotchner que le monde connaissait n'agirait jamais ainsi, mais de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si on les regardait.

Swift leva le regard.

\- Haley Brooks était votre amour de lycée ?

\- Je préférerais ne pas parler d'Haley.

Bien que sa mort ait été nécessaire pour le scénario, cela restait douloureux. Tout était douloureux.

\- Je ne fais que mon travail, Agent Hotchner, je suis sûr que vous avez vous-même posé votre lot de questions douloureuses.

Swift frappa à nouveau le porte-blocs avec son stylo – à l'évidence, il obtenait fréquemment ce genre de réaction.

\- Haley était mon amour de lycée, confirma Hotch, tandis que l'envie de lui arracher son porte-bloc se faisait de plus en plus irrépressible.

\- Donc vous étiez ensemble depuis presque vingt ans quand votre fils est né. Y a-t-il une raison pour avoir attendu si longtemps ?

\- Raisons professionnelles, asséna Hotch.

\- Vraiment ? questionna Swift en haussant un sourcil. Êtes-vous sûr que cela n'a pas été fait afin de créer un conflit chez votre personnage, accentué par le choix entre le travail et la famille ? Les intrigues ultérieures semblent indiquer que cela pourrait être le cas.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, un élément non expliqué ne signifie pas forcément une incohérence.

Swift eut un sourire en coin en griffonnant sur son document.

\- Vous savez, de toutes les personnes que j'interroge, ce sont toujours les forces de l'ordre qui semblent se sentir personnellement attaquées.

\- Ce que je fais est plus important que n'importe quelle inspection, répondit Hotch, les jointures de ses poings serrés devenues blanches.

\- Bien que votre série propage l'idée de l'importance de la famille et d'autres messages positifs, les tueurs en série que vous attrapez son _fictifs_ , Agent Hotchner, souligna Swift.

Hotch sentit une brusque montée de colère.

\- Vous pensez que juste parce que nous sommes des personnages de fictions, cela fait de nous des sous-humains ? siffla Hotchner en se levant, et Swift se tassa en reculant légèrement. Je pense que quelqu'un du monde extérieur ne comprendrait pas réellement notre situation, mais nous ressentons tout. Nous ressentons la colère, nous ressentons la douleur. Nous souffrons. Chacune des victimes _fictives_ a peur pour sa vie avant de mourir. Chaque tueur en série _fictif_ est en tout point aussi dangereux que son équivalent réel.

Swift sembla un peu déconcerté.

\- Je fais seulement mon travail, Agent Hotchner. Je suis sûr que vous pouvez aussi comprendre ça.

Il baissa la tête vers son porte-bloc et écrivit pendant pratiquement deux minutes, puis frappa deux coups avec son stylo.

\- Je crois que j'ai tout ce dont j'avais besoin à votre sujet, Agent Hotchner. L'Agent Reid est le prochain.

Il fronça les sourcils et ajouta :

\- _Trois_ doctorats ? Mmmh.

Il se leva, et tendit la main. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence inconfortable avant que Hotch ne la lui serre. Swift se dirigea alors vers la porte et s'arrêta, comme s'il hésitait à dire quelque chose.

\- Mes condoléances pour le spin-off, dit-il finalement, avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.


	2. Docteur Spencer Reid

Spencer Reid ne possédait pas de bureau et, apparemment, Swift ne voulait pas mener les entretiens dans l'open-space. Il s'était installé dans la salle de conférence, et Reid décida de lui donner quelques minutes avant de l'y rejoindre.

Swift semblait frustré en quittant le bureau de Hotch, et Reid se détendit un peu à cette idée – il serait sans aucun doute perturbé après avoir fait l'expérience de l'Hotchvalanche.

Reid frappa le bois de son poing et, après avoir entendu un « Entrez », poussa la porte.

\- Paul Swift, Département de la Continuité, se présenta l'homme assit à la table, sans lever les yeux. Est-ce une coiffure réglementaire pour le FBI ?

Reid cligna des yeux deux fois.

\- Les règles du FBI dans cet univers particulier sont fictives, souligna-t-il. Ma coupe de cheveux est sans importance pour l'intrigue.

\- Mais cela contribue à la crédibilité de votre personnage.

\- Vous pourriez dire la même chose à propos de la majorité des officiers féminins des forces de l'ordre – statistiquement parlant, un personnage féminin a plus de chance d'avoir des cheveux longs et détachés, ce qui, pourrait-on affirmer, pose un problème considérable pour la sécurité. C'est un choix qui a été fait, et suggérer que je ne suis pas autorisé à me coiffer ainsi est discriminatoire pour mon genre.

Il y eut une longue pause embarrassée.

\- _Trois_ doctorats ?

Reid acquiesça joyeusement et s'assit sur une des nombreuses chaises libres.

\- Doctorats en Chimie, Ingénierie et Mathématiques. Licence en Psychologie et Sociologie.

Swift fit claquer son stylo et griffonna des notes sur son porte-bloc.

\- Et vous avez quel âge ?

\- Vingt-huit ans.

\- Cinq diplômes en l'espace de seize ans, dont trois doctorats. Quel exploit impressionnant.

Son ton était condescendant, ce que Reid n'appréciait absolument pas – il avait travaillé dur pour son éducation, contre toutes attentes.

\- J'ai un QI de 187, je lis 20.000 mots par minutes. Cinq diplômes, ce n'est pas si inconcevable.

\- Et pourtant je doute qu'un seul de vos collègues en ait plus de deux. Utiliser un génie comme réservoir d'informations me semble être un moyen paresseux de résoudre les affaires.

\- Vous pouvez penser cela, fit Reid, mais je suis constamment élu « Meilleur personnage de Criminal Minds » dans les sondages de fans.

\- Des sondages internet non représentatifs, rétorqua Swift. Dont les votants sont majoritairement des soi-disant fangirls, ou des femmes entre dix-huit et vingt-cinq ans, lesquelles pensent souvent que vous êtes engagé dans des relations sexuelles avec _tous_ vos collègues, parfois simultanément.

\- C'est ridicule, remarqua Reid en fronçant les sourcils. Aucune relation entre les membres de l'équipe n'a jamais été vue à l'écran.

\- C'est de toute manière hors-sujet, et relève du Département des Relations, finit-il par dire. J'aimerais qu'on en revienne à vos diplômes, si cela vous va.

 _Non, cela ne me va pas_ , eut envie de répliquer Reid. Il s'agissait d'une invasion de sa – certes, fictive – vie privée.

\- Bien sûr, dit-il néanmoins avec une fausse politesse.

\- Un mot sur vos centres d'intérêts, tout d'abord. Vos licences semblent appropriées dans votre secteur d'activité, en revanche vos travaux de doctorant suggèrent que vous seriez plus fait pour une profession de base scientifique. Pourquoi avez-vous choisi de rejoindre le FBI ?

\- J'ai été approché par l'Agent Gideon après avoir assisté à un de ses séminaires. Et le profilage reste une profession de base scientifique. Cela utilise juste les sciences un peu différemment.

Swift ne sembla pas vouloir argumenter contre lui sur ce point. Reid en fut légèrement déçu, il avait en tête une demi-douzaine d'exemples pour prouver ce qu'il affirmait.

\- Vous avez commencé votre cycle de psychologie à douze ans, après avoir terminé le lycée ?

\- C'est exact.

\- Et vous avez mis votre mère en institution à dix-huit ans ?

\- C'est aussi exact.

\- Donc, vous avez laissée votre mère schizophrène seule chez vous pendant que vous étiez parti étudier à l'Institute of Technology en Californie ?

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Spencer Reid ne sut pas vraiment quoi répondre. C'était son histoire, mais il ne s'était jamais arrêté dessus pour y réfléchir de manière logique – il était trop occupé à s'assurer que sa cravate était suffisamment froissée.

\- Tss tss… fit Swift.

Il passa ensuite de longues minutes à compléter ses notes.

\- Assez parlé de votre mère, fit-il, je comprends que ce soit un sujet délicat.

Reid pensa que, peut-être, cet homme commençait à montrer un peu de sympathie. Mais cette pensée fut jetée par la fenêtre dès qu'il rouvrit la bouche :

\- J'aimerais qu'on parle plutôt de votre père.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Il ne parvenait pas à trouver une action de son père qui aurait interféré avec la continuité, mais de toute manière, c'était dans sa personnalité de penser à son père aussi peu que possible.

\- Dans l'épisode _memoriam_ , William Reid explique son départ par son inaptitude à gérer la culpabilité concernant la mort de Riley Jenkins et de Gary Brendan Michaels, quand vous aviez quatre ans. Il est _parti_ quand vous aviez _dix_ ans. Six années, cela me semble une période assez longue pour que sa culpabilité se manifeste.

\- Je ne peux pas commenter son état d'esprit.

Swift haussa un sourcil.

\- Vous êtes un _profileur_ , commenter l'état d'esprit d'un individu, c'est votre travail. En outre, et je dis ceci en réponse à la caractérisation de William Reid, il faudrait être un enfoiré sans cœur pour laisser son enfant de dix ans avec une mère gravement malade.

\- La disparition des figures paternelles c'est dans _ma_ caractérisation, fit Reid presque froidement.

Et cette froideur n'était pas exactement dirigée vers Swift.

\- Tout comme la disparition des addictions, il semblerait, continua celui-ci.

Il tourna quelques pages, consultant le prochain point de sa liste.

\- Mis à part quelques références mineures dans les saisons suivantes, votre addiction à la drogue a presque complètement disparue, sans qu'il soit mentionné quand ou même comment vous êtes parvenu à la surmonter.

\- Cela est arrivé en dehors du temps d'écran, affirma Reid, sur la défensive.

Son addiction au Dilaudid n'était pas un moment de sa vie dont il était particulièrement fier, et il n'avait pas envie que cela soit abordé par quelqu'un comme Paul Swift, qui avait l'air de ne jamais avoir expérimenté la plus petite difficulté dans sa vie.

\- Je vois… et j'ai une dernière remarque à faire en rapport avec votre niveau de génie inconstant. Dans certains épisodes des premières saisons, vous montrez un niveau de connaissance encyclopédique de la pop culture, que cela concerne des médias de fiction, tels _Star Trek_ , ou l'industrie musicale, comme le montre votre référence à _Siouxsie and the Banshees_ au début de l'épisode _Tabula Rasa_ dans la saison trois. Toutefois, dans l'épisode de la saison cinq _The performer_ , vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de ce qui est peut-être la fiction pour adolescent dont on parle le plus cette dernière décennie, et vous ne connaissez pas une œuvre classique, _Orange mécanique_ , en plus de montrer un certain rejet de la musique non-classique. Ces deux types de génie sont considérablement différents l'un de l'autre. Auriez-vous été, peut-être, remplacé par un changelin cette semaine-là ?

\- Si c'est tout, fit Reid en se levant et en ignorant délibérément la question, j'ai une relecture de _A la recherche du temps perdu_ de prévue.

\- Si vous pouviez m'envoyer l'Agent Morgan, j'apprécierais beaucoup, fit Swift avant d'ajouter : ce n'est pas juste du point de vue de la continuité, vous gagneriez _vraiment_ a avoir une coiffure décente.


	3. Derek Morgan

Cela aurait pu être une Impasse Mexicaine, mis à part qu'ils étaient tous deux assis, et même fictivement parlant, Mexico restait très éloignée. Derek Morgan n'appréciait pas particulièrement les personnes qui venaient essayer d'ébranler la dynamique de l'équipe, et cette fois n'était pas différente.

Paul Swift fit cliquer son stylo en écrivant sur son porte-bloc. A chaque clic, Morgan ajoutait mentalement un peu plus de détail à son profil.

\- Je suis sûr que vous savez déjà pourquoi je suis là, fit Swift. Dieu sait que la vitesse du moulin à rumeur du FBI pourrait probablement rivaliser avec la vitesse de la lumière.

\- Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là, dit Morgan d'une voix égale. Et franchement, je pense que vous perdez votre temps.

\- Je comprends que votre équipe a une certaine réputation pour ce qui est de frôler la frontière entre suivi des règles et insubordination, Agent Morgan. Mais les règles existent pour une raison. Et puisque votre équipe n'a pas demandé d'exception sous la Clause Doctor Who, votre continuité est sujette à ces règles.

\- Nous ne brisons pas plus les règles que les autres séries criminelles en prime time, argua Morgan. Avez-vous seulement _vu_ un seul épisode d'NCIS ?

\- NCIS fait parti de la catégorie dramédie, cela relève du département de quelqu'un d'autre. Et je ne suis pas ici aujourd'hui pour parler des incohérences des autres programmes, seulement du vôtre. Et pour votre gouverne, les fautes commises par votre série sont très graves, contrairement aux autres.

Il parcourut son document et ajouta :

\- Je voudrais d'abord parler de votre background, si vous voulez bien.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, rétorqua Morgan d'un ton maussade.

\- Je vous en prie Agent Morgan, ne rendez pas ça plus difficile que ça ne l'est déjà. Maintenant, voyons voir... selon l'épisode _Profiler, Profiled_ , vous êtes né le 6 juin 1973. Toutefois, dans le même épisode, il est indiqué que vous aviez quinze ans en 1991.

\- Il s'agit d'une question ?

\- Non, je faisais simplement une observation. Vos antécédents professionnels indiquent que vous êtes allé à Northwestern grâce à une bourse d'étude pour le football. Selon vos études, cela vous fait arrêter en 1999, après quoi vous avez rejoint le Département de Police de Chicago ?

\- C'est exact.

\- Et pendant cette période, vous avez passé dix-huit mois sous couverture, avant de partir pour l'équipe de déminage ?

\- C'est exact, répéta-t-il, sans vraiment savoir où cette conversation allait le mener.

\- Dans la saison 4, épisode _To Hell and Back_ , vous indiquez que vous êtes au Behavioral Analysis Unit depuis sept ans, ce qui impliquerait que vous avez commencé quelque part en 2002.

\- Et alors ?, je n'ai pas passé tant de temps que ça au déminage.

\- Désamorcer des bombes est une tache délicate, Agent Morgan, cela demande de l'entrainement. Jusqu'ici, il semble que vous ayez étudié le _droit_ , que vous soyez allé travailler sur le déminage en vous débrouillant pour obtenir au passage une spécialité dans le crime obsessionnel. Sans parler du fait que vous êtes parvenu à rejoindre le BAU aussitôt après avoir rejoint le Bureau, en dépit des règles.

\- Des règles ? interrogea-t-il, pour immédiatement regretter d'avoir demandé.

\- On doit passer au minimum trois ans au Bureau avant de rejoindre le BAU. En fait, la plupart des agents ne sont pas acceptés avant d'avoir au moins _sept_ ans d'expérience. Une règle que, je pourrai ajouter, vous _et_ l'Agent Spécial Superviseur Reid semblez avoir oublié.

\- C'est de la _télévision_ , lui rappela Morgan, un peu en colère de voir insinué qu'il manquait quelque part d'expérience pour être dans l'unité. L'aspect fictif c'est ce qui garde l'intérêt des gens. Il n'y a pas de poste comme celui de profiler dans le vrai BAU, mais je ne vous ai pas vu soulever ce point.

\- Il y a un certain niveau de suspension du scepticisme qui s'applique, rétorqua sévèrement Swift en donnant quelques coups avec son stylo. Ce qui m'amène à mon prochain point…

Morgan se prépara pour la suite.

\- …votre comportement peu professionnel.

\- Quel comportement peu professionnel ? demanda Morgan.

\- Clairement, le fait que vous ne reconnaissiez même pas votre comportement comme manquant de professionnalisme rend le problème d'autant plus sérieux. Tout d'abord, votre propension à flirter avec, apparemment, le moindre personnage féminin apparu à l'écran…

\- C'est faux, coupa Morgan, je n'ai _jamais_ flirté avec JJ.

\- Un tel comportement, continua Swift, est inapproprié pour quelqu'un d'éligible à une promotion.

\- Raison pour laquelle j'ai fini par reprendre mon ancienne place lorsque j'ai eu le job.

\- Et pourtant, vous sembliez considérer comme juste de vous engager dans une relation avec la sœur d'une victime ? Ceci, en conjonction avec votre comportement indéniablement risqué – s'attaquer à des véhicules, conduire une ambulance piégée, et la liste continue. Je trouve difficile à croire qu'on vous choisisse pour une position si importante sans que vous n'ayez au préalable surmonté ces obstacles. Il y avait sans aucun doute de nombreuses autres personnes qualifiées pour cette position : l'Agent Rossi n'est pas étranger au commandement, et même l'introduction d'un personnage temporaire aurait pu provoquer la tension nécessaire.

\- Alors blâmez la personne qui a pris cette décision, rétorqua Morgan avec véhémence en soutenant le regard de Swift. Je doute que vous puissiez accuser une écriture bâclée d'être l'unique responsable du plus petit aspect de votre propre comportement. Vous avez une fixation presque obsessive sur votre stylo et votre porte-bloc, ce qui suggère une fascination peu saine pour votre métier. Vous êtes marié mais ne portez pas d'alliance, ce qui me dit que vous êtes probablement séparés, et vous passez vraiment, vraiment trop de temps à contempler votre Rolex.

Il se leva et continua :

\- Vous pouvez penser que je suis juste une brute mais j'ai travaillé dur pour en arriver là où je suis, et je ne pense pas que vous sachiez quoi que ce soit à mon propos, en dépit de ce que vous pourriez penser, alors si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vais retourner travailler.

Swift ne sembla pas perturbé par sa réaction.

\- Pourriez-vous faire entrer l'Agent Jareau, je vous prie, interpella-t-il.

Morgan sortit sans un regard en arrière.


	4. JJ

Un peu appréhensive, JJ se glissa dans la chaise face à l’homme. On ne l’avait pas avertie de cette visite, ce qui l’inquiétait plus que le but lui-même de la présence de Swift. Reid s’était montré anormalement silencieux en ressortant de la salle de conférence, tandis que Morgan et Hotch avaient tous deux l’air d’être sur le point de se lancer dans une tuerie (ce qui était ridicule, vraiment, car ils avaient tous signé des clauses stipulant que cela n’arriverait pas).

Bien sûr, une part de JJ voulait le faire malgré la signature de cette clause.

\- Je m’appelle Paul Swift, dit l’homme en tendant une main.

JJ se pencha pour la lui serrer. La description de son travail était d’assurer la liaison entre le BAU et tout parti externe, que ce soit la police, l’équipe créative ou un Agent de la Continuité. La cordialité était la clef.

\- Jennifer Jareau, lui dit-elle. Liaison.

Swift fronça les sourcils, retourna la porte-bloc et chercha parti les papiers.

\- Il semble qu’il manque quelques pages à votre dossier, dit-il finalement.

JJ grimaça, puis prit une profonde inspiration :

\- Non, fit-elle. Non, tout est là.

Pendant une trentaine de secondes, Swift ne dit rien. Puis :

\- Êtes-vous sûre ? demanda-t-il finalement, un peu gêné d’être embarrassé d’avoir à seulement poser la question.

\- Bienvenue dans ma vie, rétorqua JJ, incapable de réprimer l’acidité de sa voix.

Elle aimait son travail, vraiment, mais parfois c’était comme si les gens ne voyaient en elle qu’un personnage de toile de fond. On parlait toujours de la dernière tragédie de Reid, ou du dernier tacle de Morgan, ou de « quel membre de Hotch pouvons-nous couper cette semaine ? »

\- Pas étonnant… commença Swift avant de se taire brusquement.

JJ haussa un sourcil.

\- Qu’est-ce qui n’est pas étonnant ?

\- Peu importe, fit-il en secouant la tête.

JJ leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je suis ce qu’ils appellent un second violon. Les seuls moments où une intrigue me concerne, c’était pour que _quelqu’un d’autre_ puisse voir son personnage développé. Je pensais d’abord qu’avoir un enfant pourrait peut-être les forcer à me donner quelque chose, mais non, ça a été mis à la fin d’un double épisode de Reid. Personne d’autre que lui n’a de double épisode. Je ne peux même pas avoir _un seul_ épisode.

Swift hocha la tête, mais avec un soupçon d’impatience qui indiquait à JJ qu’elle était en train de s’emporter.

\- Je suis désolée, vous devez faire votre inspection.

\- J’aimerais en avoir fini le plus rapidement possible, oui, fit Swift en parcourant son document pendant un instant avec son stylo. Avec cette… quantité minime d’informations, la seule contradiction que je vois est que vous êtes allée à la fois à l’université de Pittsburgh, comme indiqué dans l’épisode _North Mammon_ , et Georgetown, dans _Zoe’s Reprise_. Bien que ce soit possible qu’une des deux aient été pour des études post-licence, rien ne l’indique.

\- C’est aussi parfaitement possible que j’ai menti pour réconforter Rossi, argua JJ.

_ Et dieu sait que c’est tout ce à quoi je suis bonne,  _ songea-t-elle _. _

\- Mentir n’est pas en contradiction avec mon personnage, ajouta-t-elle à la place.

\- Mais pourquoi auriez-vous besoin de mentir sur le lieu où vous êtes allé à l’université ? En donnant de faux détails, vous lui permettez de découvrir plus facilement que vous lui avez menti, et s’il s’en rendait compte cela le ferait sans nul doute se sentir encore plus mal.

\- Est-ce que c’est vraiment important ? questionna JJ avec une certaine exaspération, en réalisant désormais pourquoi Hotch et Morgan étaient autant en colère après leurs entretiens : l’implacabilité de Swift était horripilante.

Peut-être la journée avait-elle juste été longue pour elle. Le travail d’un agent de liaison n’avait pas de fin.

\- Je ne vois aucun autre problème, annonça finalement Swift. Comparé à vos collègues, vous êtes pratiquement un personnage crédible. C’est d’autant plus regrettable, vraiment.

JJ fronça les sourcils mais il la fit sortir avant qu’elle ne puisse l’interroger sur cette dernière remarque. Une fois dehors, elle trouva Garcia, Morgan et Reid.

\- Salut.

\- Salut ma colombe, la salua Garcia. Comment ça s’est passé ?

\- Heu… bizarre.

Elle se tourna vers Morgan et Reid, et ajouta :

\- Il n’agissait pas… bizarrement, avec vous, si ?

\- Si par « bizarre » tu entends qu’il me questionnait sans fin sur mon passé, alors, ouais, fit Morgan d’un ton sarcastique.

Elle secoua la tête :

\- Non, c’était… certaines de ses paroles me laissent penser qu'il va se passer quelque chose.

Reid pâlit :

\- Je ne vais pas encore être pris en otage, hein ?

\- Tu as passé ce marché, tu te souviens, fit Garcia avec un petit coup sur son bras. Ils ne te mettront pas en situation d’otage si tu promets de ne te casser aucun os.

Reid soupira de soulagement, et JJ en aurait presque ri. Elle aurait donné n’importe quoi pour être impliquée dans une prise d’otage. Au moins, dans ce cas, elle aurait un peu de temps d’écran. Tel quel, la majeure partie de son travail était implicite, et hors écran. « Oh, il y a une scène cool où on voit JJ gérer les médias. » « Nan, on a pas besoin de voir ça. »

\- Il veut te voir à présent, Garcia, ajouta JJ en se souvenant qu’elle devait laisser ses autres amis être sujets à de telles horreurs. Et si tu es prête à trafiquer son historique bancaire, je pense que je peux arriver à l’humilier au journal national.

L’analyste technique fronça les sourcils :

\- C’était à ce point-là ? Ca ne peut pas avoir été à ce point-là.

Morgan grimaça :

\- Ouais, c’était à ce point-là.


	5. Penelope Garcia

Penelope Garcia essaya de contrôler sa respiration en s'approchant de la salle de conférence. Ses talons claquaient au sol avec un bruit régulier, pratiquement en cadence avec le rythme de son cœur. Hotch et Morgan étaient furieux en partant – ce qui, pour son beau mâle courageux n'était pas une nouveauté, mais le Chef d'Unité était ordinairement bien plus contrôlé. Plus que cela, cependant, c'était le fait que JJ ait été secouée par son entrevue avec cet homme qui la déconcertait. Jennifer Jareau n'était pas du genre à être secouée par des bureaucrates.

Quand elle entra, l'homme avait la tête baissée et écrivait quelque chose sur son porte-bloc. Il lui rappelait un peu Hotch, en ce qui concernait son choix vestimentaire – sombre, et ridiculement trop amidonné. A la différence près qu'il avait des bretelles. Mais il y avait une différence majeure qui lui sauta presque immédiatement aux yeux. Aaron Hotchner n'était pas un enfoiré.

\- Je m'appelle Paul Swift, je suis du Département de la Continuité dans les Fictions. Asseyez-vous, je vous prie, Agent Garcia.

Elle se glissa dans la chaise face à lui et il leva les yeux pour la fixer pendant de longues secondes.

\- Agent Garcia, j'ai l'impression que je pourrais avoir besoin de lunettes de soleil si je vous regardais trop longtemps, lui dit-il. Et ce n'est pas un compliment. Lors du choix des traits de caractère, j'ai le sentiment que vous pourriez avoir eu la main un peu trop lourde sur l'excentricité.

\- C'est ce qui me rend intéressante, fit-elle avec une petite moue.

\- Intéressante, peut-être. Mais ma capacité à mettre de coté mon scepticisme a des limites. Si j'accepte vos méthodes de recherches à la Frank Abagnale, il y a certaines attentes de comportement à respecter.

Garcia fronça les sourcils.

\- Comme… agir de manière professionnelle. Suivre les règles. S'abstenir de tout flirt excessif.

\- Cela ne me laisse plus beaucoup de choix, remarqua-t-elle en le dévisageant.

Elle n'avait jamais été pour l'usage de la violence physique, mais Paul Swift jouait avec sa patience de la pire manière possible. C'était le genre de situation où elle aurait fouillé dans sa vie et ruinée sa réputation, mais peut-être s'agissait-il justement du genre de comportement non professionnel dont il parlait.

\- Voyons la suite, continua Swift. Quelques problèmes mineurs de continuité en ce qui concerne votre famille – rien de contradictoire, mais c'est un peu flou. Ce n'est pas encore un vrai problème, mais s'il vous plaît essayez de ne pas persister en ce sens.

Il parcourut à nouveau la page.

\- Ah, oui. C'est fâcheux.

Garcia écarquilla les yeux. Quoi que ce soit, il semblait bien plus préoccupé par cette infraction qu'il ne l'était par la violation du code vestimentaire ou par les incohérences de background.

\- Comme vous le savez, un Comportement hors Caractérisation apporte bien plus de sanctions que les autres délits, et j'ai bien peur que celui-ci soit assez grave. Votre background professionnel est celui d'une analyste technique, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, confirma Garcia, nerveuse et un peu confuse.

_Quand avait-elle fait quoi que ce soit en désaccord avec la description de son travail ?_

\- Il semble donc absurde que ce soit votre personnage qui ait été choisi pour trier et présenter les affaires, un travail qui devrait être fait par quelqu'un ayant les compétences nécessaire en profilage pour évaluer les risques. Et il y a également les conférences de presse…

\- Excusez-moi, l'interrompit Garcia. Je ne voudrais pas être impolie, mais… de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Je n'ai jamais rien fait de tout ça. Je reste dans mon bunker et je fouille dans la vie des autres. C'est JJ qui s'occupe de tout ça.

Swift fronça les sourcils et vérifia à nouveau son porte-bloc. Il écarquilla alors les yeux.

\- Toutes mes excuses. Je m'emporte un peu, il s'agit de la saison prochaine. Restez assurée que je reviendrai pour un contrôle quand ce sera le cas.

Il sembla sur le point de changer de sujet, mais Garcia n'en avait pas vraiment terminé.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais présenter les affaires et faire des conférences de presse ? questionna-t-elle. C'est le travail de JJ. Est-ce qu'elle s'en va ? Est-ce que c'est pour ça que vous étiez bizarre ?

\- Je ne suis pas en position d'informer les personnages de leur destin. J'ai peur que vous ne deviez parler à un autre département si cela vous inquiète.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas vous débarrasser de JJ, lui dit Garcia, sidérée qu'on puisse penser qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne idée. C'est elle qui tient cette équipe soudée ! Faites-la partir et tout va s'effondrer.

\- Comme je le disais, Agent Garcia, je n'ai aucun contrôle sur ce sujet. Tout ce que je sais, c'est ce qui est indiqué sur le porte-bloc devant moi. Pourriez-vous je vous prie m'envoyez l'Agent Prentiss ?

Garcia essaya d'insister, mais Swift s'était complètement fermé et refusait seulement de montrer qu'il entendait les questions dont elle le bombardait.

 _Ce n'était pas bon du tout_.

Quand elle quitta la pièce, Morgan était le seul à attendre à l'extérieur. Elle l'attrapa par le bras et le traina le long du couloir vers un endroit plus isolé.

\- Garcia, qu'est-ce que…

\- Je crois que JJ va _partir_ , lui dit-elle d'une voix basse et précipitée.

\- Quoi ? fit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Cela n'a aucun sens, pourquoi JJ partirait ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais il a laissé échapper que j'allais faire des conférences de presse la saison prochaine. Je ne peux pas m'adresser aux _journalistes_ , Morgan, moi mon truc c'est l'informatique !

\- C'est plutôt bizarre, admit-il. Mais nous ne pouvons rien dire tant qu'on en n'est pas sûrs.

\- Oh, se souvint Garcia, je dois aller trouver Emily. C'est à son tour de voir sa vie être mise en pièces.

Morgan sembla sur le point de la contredire, mais il n'en fit rien.

La saison prochaine semblait arriver bien trop vite.


	6. Emily Prentiss

Emily Prentiss n'était pas particulièrement inquiétée par les activités du Département de la Continuité dans les Fictions. Si elle pouvait survivre à Erin Strauss, elle pouvait survivre à Paul Swift.

Quand elle entra dans le bureau, il regardait son document, les sourcils froncés. Elle se glissa dans la chaise face à lui, de l'autre coté de la table ronde.

Il y eut un long silence.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_ , Agent Prentiss ? demanda-t-il en faisant glisser une feuille vers elle.

Elle tenta de ne pas rire.

\- C'est mon dossier, _monsieur_ , dit-elle en s'assurant de mettre autant de venin que possible dans ce dernier mot.

C'était beaucoup plus drôle que de simplement dire « allez vous faire voir. »

\- Et pourquoi une si grande partie a été effacée ?

\- Ca alors, fi-elle en feignant l'ignorance. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas les autorisations pour lire mon dossier. Quel dommage, vraiment.

En réalité, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la raison pour laquelle son dossier était recouvert de surligneur noir. Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait quoi que ce soit de particulièrement abominable dans son passé. Juste les « secrets inattendus et dangereux » exigés, mais la plupart des membres de l'équipe en avaient. De leurs jours, c'était davantage surprenant de voir des personnages qui n'en avaient _pas_.

Elle était à peu près sûre que même les _figurants_ avaient des secrets.

Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'amuser un peu.

\- Vous savez, cela pourrait avoir un rapport avec cette époque où j'étais tueuse à gage pour le KGB. C'est secret-défense, pas vrai ?

Il lui jeta un regard montrant clairement que cela ne l'amusait pas.

\- Votre attitude n'aide pas dans votre situation, Agent Prentiss.

\- Quelle situation ? demanda-t-elle sans détour. Jusqu'ici, vous n'avez rien trouvé de contradictoire. Mais nous savons tous les deux que cela n'a aucune importance dans une chasse aux sorcières. Vous trouverez quelque chose.

Son silence lui donna quasiment toutes les réponses qu'elle souhaitait. Après quelques secondes, il fit cliquer son stylo et écrivit quelques lignes. Probablement quelque chose à propos de son « problème avec l'autorité ». Ca, au moins, c'était semi-canonique. Oui, elle avait un problème avec l'autorité, mais seulement si ceux qui l'exerçaient étaient des enfoirés de premier ordre.

Même après tous ces tueurs en série, il semblait toujours y avoir un autre antagoniste.

\- Parlons de ce que nous _avons_ , dans ce cas, finit par dire Swift, clairement mécontent de son manque de coopération et, si ses instincts de profileur étaient correct, le manque de coopération du reste de l'équipe

Il était absolument impossible qu'un seul d'entre eux ait accepté ça sans réagir.

\- Il est dit ici que vous faisiez parti du Bureau depuis dix ans quand vous avez été acceptée au BAU. Et même là, c'était parce que le Chef de Section Strauss avait tiré quelques ficelles. De l'abus de pouvoir, si vous voulez.

\- Et alors ? demanda Emily en haussant un sourcil.

Elle ne souhaitait pas parler plus que nécessaire du problème de son recrutement. En dehors de Hotch, aucun membre de l'équipe ne connaissait les circonstances réelles de son entrée au BAU, et même si c'était pour des « raisons scénaristiques », elle souhaitait conserver sa dignité intacte.

\- Et alors, l'Agent Reid et l'Agent Morgan ont été accepté au BAU presque aussitôt après avoir rejoint le Bureau. Avec la suspension de scepticisme dont l'Agent Morgan m'a si gentiment rappelé de prendre en compte, cela semble illogique de penser que quelqu'un qui soit clairement capable de faire du profilage n'ait pas pu rejoindre l'Unité plus tôt.

\- Est-ce que ce problème ne concerne pas _leur_ background plutôt que le mien ? Pour ce que vous en savez, je pourrais avoir été trop occupée à contrer des espions ennemis, fit-elle d'un ton égal.

Et pour ce qu' _elle_ en savait, c'était vrai. Pour quelques raisons stupides, ils n'avaient pas le droit de connaître leurs secrets trop en avance. Quelque chose à propos de « garder l'intrigue fluide. » Intérieurement, Emily avait plus le sentiment que c'était parce que peu importe la personne qui s'occupait de leur passé, elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de pondre quoi que ce soit. Et peut-être que cela avait aussi quelque chose à voir avec son genre, mais elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'ouvrir cette boîte de Pandore.

Swift ne répondit pas, ce qui signifiait probablement qu'elle avait raison.

\- Passons à la suite, dit-il abruptement. Comme pour certains de vos collègues, il y a quelques incohérences vis-à-vis de votre éducation. Dans votre premier épisode, vous avez clairement affirmé venir de Yale, et pourtant deux saisons plus tard, vous dites êtes allée à Georgetown.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit d'aller à plus d'une Université ? demanda-t-elle, les sourcils levés. Je n'avais pas réalisé que les règles sur les personnages étaient devenues si strictes.

\- Je vous prie de ne pas jouer à la plus maline avec moi, Agent Prentiss. Souvenez-vous que votre destin repose entre mes mains. Un murmure dans la bonne oreille, et l'équipe peut faire une croix sur vous.

Emily dut retenir une réaction de mépris. Qui est-ce qu'il croyait être, au juste ?

Le reste des questions fut prosaïque et d'un pédantisme irritant. Comme si qui que ce soit se souciait vraiment de ses chaussures.

Quand elle quitta la salle de réunion, Morgan et Garcia attendaient non loin en essayant apparemment de paraître nonchalants.

\- Alors ? demanda Morgan.

\- C'était bizarre, répondit Emily, l'expression soucieuse.

\- Il te posait les mêmes questions qu'à nous, c'est ça ? Incohérence de background et d'autres bêtises du genre ?

\- Ouais, mais ce n'était pas ce qui était bizarre, ajouta-t-elle en secouant la tête. Je ne sais pas, j'ai comme le pressentiment que quelque chose va arriver, quelque chose dont nous ne sommes pas au courant.

Morgan échangea un regard avec Garcia, et Emily eut l'impression qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir des soupçons.

\- Alors, fit Garcia d'une voix tremblante. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?


	7. David Rossi

David Rossi n'était pas le moins du monde perturbé par les regards inquiets de l'équipe quand il entra dans la salle de conférence. Bien sûr, il aurait été bien plus simple de ne pas du tout faire cette entrevue et de boire un café avec le chef de Swift pour arrondir les angles, mais en toute honnêteté, il voulait tout faire pour faire sortir ce type de ses gonds.

C'était un domaine dans lequel il était plutôt bon.

Swift était déjà assis de l'autre coté de la table circulaire et prenait des notes sur le document dans son porte-bloc. Quand Rossi entra, Swift se dépêcha de terminer sa phrase avant de tourner la page.

\- Agent Rossi, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, fit l'homme d'une voix qui indiquait que c'était tout sauf un plaisir. Je suis sûr que vous savez pourquoi je suis là ?

\- Vous êtes là pour prendre nos suggestions en ce qui concerne l'agencement des bureaux, n'est-ce pas ? Je voulais le repeindre, mais pensez-vous qu'on pourrait remplacer les plinthes ? Elles ne s'accordent pas très bien avec le reste de la pièce.

\- Agent Rossi.

\- Et puis il y a le bureau. Vous savez, je pense juste que n'est pas assez… _grandiose_ pour un homme de mon importance. Pourrait-on obtenir quelque chose d'un peu plus grand ? Avec, peut-être, une bordure en or massif ?

\- Je peux voir ce qui vous a fait gagner votre statut de ricaneur pince-sans-rire, Agent Rossi, fit Swift, peu impressionné. Maintenant, si vous avez terminé de jouer, j'aimerai parler des incohérences de votre background.

Rossi grogna et tourna son attention vers le téléphone qu'il tenait dans sa main.

\- En premier lieu, il y a une incohérence dans l'affaire Galen.

\- Rien à faire, rétorqua Rossi sans lever les yeux de son téléphone.

\- Agent Rossi, si vous pouviez m'accorder votre attention. Ces problèmes ne sont pas à prendre à la légère.

\- Oh, je sais fit-il sans lever les yeux. Pour le bien de la série, garder les fans investis, patati patata. Désolé, j'essaye juste de battre le meilleur score à Angry Birds. Vous avez joué ce niveau ? C'est celui avec l'oiseau jaune et la dynamite et… vous savez quoi ? C'est probablement plus simple de vous montrer.

Il tourna l'écran pour que Swift puisse le voir, mais celui-ci ne mordit pas à l'hameçon. Au lieu de cela, il fronça les sourcils et fit sur son document ce qui étaient sûrement des remarques peu flatteuses à propos de Rossi.

\- Votre manque de coopération a été noté. Vous devez vous attendre à des sanctions disciplinaires quelque part entre les trois à dix prochaines saisons.

\- Excusez-moi une seconde, fit Rossi avec un sourire sans humour. Je dois passer un appel très important.

Il composa sur son téléphone un numéro déjà composé de nombreuses fois par le passé.

\- Salut Rudy, c'est Dave. Ouais, ça va, et toi ? Comment va ta femme ? Tant mieux. Est-ce que je pourrais avoir une pizza au salami, champignons et poivrons sans oignon ?

Swift le dévisagea.

\- Très important, répéta Rossi en montrant le téléphone.

Il savait qu'ils ne se débarrasseraient jamais de lui. L'équipe avait besoin d'un agent bourru mais apprécié qui avait déjà tout vu, ou quelque chose dans ce goût là. Il était surtout inquiet que cette soi-disant inspection n'empiète sur sa session de _Guitar Hero_.

\- Nous en avons terminé, je crois ?

Swift sortit d'un air hautain, et Rossi sourit intérieurement.

_Voilà, chers amis, comment on se débarrasse d'un inspecteur du canon._

\- Il n'a pas l'air particulièrement heureux, commenta Morgan quand Rossi ferma la porte de la salle de conférence derrière lui.

Swift se tenait à coté du bureau de Hotch, attendant visiblement une signature.

\- Et bien il n'était pas particulièrement le bienvenue, remarqua Rossi, suite à quoi Emily eut un petit rire.

\- Il y a peu de chance que quoi que ce soit résulte réellement de ces entretiens, affirma Reid d'un ton égal. Même dans les séries avec peu de continuité, comme Doctor Who, les infractions de background ont rarement des conséquences. Il y a bien trop de paperasse, et les voies de recours sont trop variées. C'est juste plus facile de nous rappeler qu'ils nous observent, et la plupart des séries font attention à leur background de peur des répercussions.

\- Le revoilà, murmura Garcia.

Ils se redressèrent tous. Avant que Swift n'ait pu parcourir la moitié du corridor, il s'arrêta en voyant quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, juste derrière eux.

\- Paul Swift ?

Le dernier arrivant du Conseil de la Commission des Personnages Fictifs portait un costume sombre et des lunettes de soleil noires. S'il n'était pas une sorte d'inspecteur du canon, Rossi aurait pu le prendre pour un agent de la CIA. Fictif, bien sûr. Les vrais espions qui se la jouaient beaux costumes et lunettes de soleil hors de prix avaient tendance à se faire descendre assez rapidement.

\- Directeur Sodder.

Swift se tendit et ajusta sa cravate derrière le porte-bloc pressé contre sa poitrine.

\- Je viens de terminer mes entrevues, je devrais pouvoir vous envoyer les conclusions complètes dans…

\- Ca suffit, intervint froidement Sodder. Il y a de très sérieuses accusations en questions, ici.

\- Comme je le disais, mes conclusions…

\- Pas des accusations contre _eux_ , Swift, des accusations contre _vous_ , le coupa sévèrement Swodder en montrant son propre porte-bloc. J'ai une liste ici, venant du Département de Communication des Fandoms. Il y a eu une grande quantité de rapports vous décrivant comme un enfoiré, un fouille-merde et… _assclown_ , peu importe ce que cela signifie.

\- Avec tout votre respect, monsieur, ce ne sont pas des « allégations ». Juste des insultes.

Swift avait prit le même ton indigné que Rossi avait reconnu chez ses collègues. C'en était presque ironique.

Sodder tourna quelques pages de son porte-bloc.

\- Croyez-moi Agent Swift, il y a plus qu'assez de pages de réactions, allégations incluses. C'est ce qui arrive quand on contrarie le Département de Communication des Fandoms. Vous savez de quoi ils sont capables ? Vous annulez Jericho, et ils envoient dix millions de dollars de cacahuètes à la chaîne. Si vous voulez faire des inspections du canon, alors faites-le au moins avec subtilité. Maintenant venez avec moi, avant que quelqu'un décide de faire de vous une victime de meurtre.

\- Qui inspecte le canon des inspecteurs du canon, fit Garcia en regardant les silhouettes de Swift et Sodder s'éloigner.

\- _Qui inspicit…_

Reid fronça les sourcils, comme s'il cherchait l'équivalent latin de « canon »

\- Quelqu'un a commandé une pizza ? appela une voix depuis la zone des ascenseurs : un jeune homme en polo bleu et l'air complètement confus sur la manière dont il s'était soudain retrouvé dans le bâtiment du FBI à Quantico.

\- Par ici ! appela Rossi. J'espère que vous aimez tous la pizza pepperoni ?

\- Je crois que je suis végétarienne, fit Garcia, songeuse. Je ne suis pas sûre.

\- Je ne suis même pas sûr d'aimer la pizza, ajouta Morgan.

\- Tu viens de Chicago, je suis à peu près certain que c'est impossible que tu n'aimes pas les pizzas.

\- Bon, quel est notre prochain problème ?

Ce fut Hotch qui eut la réponse, toute colère qu'il ait pu ressentir suite au passage de Swift désormais caché sous une expression de pur stoïcisme.

\- Je comprends que certaines inquiétudes du Département de Continuité des Fictions aient été infondé, mais il y a un aspect en particulier dont j'aimerais vous parler.

Il y eut un silence gêné, et l'équipe le regarda avec incertitude. Grace aux indices à peine voilés de Swift, ils savaient que quelque chose allait se passer la saison prochaine. Est-ce que Hotch était finalement passé du Coté Obscur ?

\- Hotch ?

\- C'est en suspend depuis longtemps, et sincèrement, je sais que cela ne plaira pas à tout le monde, mais ce doit être fait.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, et :

\- On va couper les cheveux de Reid.


End file.
